<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You Too,  Papa by icegirl99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990766">I Love You Too,  Papa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99'>icegirl99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Tour [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardinal Copia gets promoted to Papa Emeritus IV in Mexico. That night, his lover, Papa Emeritus III, rewards him with a night of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus III/Papa Emeritus IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Tour [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You Too,  Papa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually started this shortly after the Mexico ritual happened. It has just sat unfinished since then because I decided to focus mainly on my Two for Tragedy sequel, He's My Kind of Rain. I finally found enough inspiration to finish it today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After our final bow, I gave each of my Ghoul's a quick hug before exiting through the back of the stage. Grabbing a fresh and cold bottle of water, I opened it and took a long drink. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Turn around, darling," a soft voice whispered in my ear. I smiled, setting down the water and turning around. </p><p>Papa moved his hands to my shoulders. "You look absolutely stunning in that," he said, smiling as he ran his fingertips lightly over the blue and gold Papal robes I wore. </p><p>I blushed, although he couldn't see it underneath my skull paint. </p><p>"You're blushing, Andrea," he laughed quietly. "I can see it here." Papa dipped his head and kissed along my neck. </p><p>"Thank you, Papa," I whispered, placing my hands on his hips. </p><p>"Come back to your dressing room with me," Papa muttered, sucking gently on my throat. I sighed as his wandering hands pushed up my robes and he squeezed my ass through the black pants. </p><p>“I had a feeling you would like this, Alessandro,” I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my body feel the pleasure that his lips and hands were bringing me. </p><p>He hummed and dragged his lips to mine. He didn’t kiss me, not yet. “I do love you, Papa,” he whispered with a smile. </p><p>I swear I felt my face burn. “Don’t call me that,” I whispered. “I am still not used to it.” </p><p>"Used to it or not, that is what you are now, my sexy darling," Papa said, capturing my lips in a kiss. He pushed his tongue at my painted lips. I parted them for him and we sought out each other's tongues. </p><p>"It's still so hard for me to believe," I replied with a sigh as we parted. </p><p>"I know," Papa said soothingly. "I was the same when I became Papa." He gave me another quick kiss. "Come, sweet Copia, let's get you cleaned up." Papa took my hand and led me back to my dressing room. </p><p>Once the door was closed, Papa went over to the table and grabbed a clean towel. "Sit down, Andrea," he said as he moved towards the bathroom. I settled down on the couch along the back wall. I heard Papa run the water for a few moments before shutting it off and returning.</p><p>He sat down beside me and brought the warm cloth up to my face. Gently, Papa began to wash the paint from my face. The warmth felt nice, even though I was slightly sweaty from being under the hot stage lights. It was refreshing to have him cleaning my face. Papa watched me carefully as he made sure to wipe away every last bit of the black and white paint. "You are gorgeous, Andrea," Papa whispered, leaning in and giving me a deep kiss once he was finished. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck and Papa shifted, urging me back down onto the couch. I obliged, letting him crawl over me as our kiss became heated. I sucked Papa's tongue into my mouth, nipping and biting at his lips. His hands were on my thighs, he slid them up, pushing the silky material of my robes up as he went. Papa stopped once they were just above my hips.</p><p>"You know I can take these off," I whispered breathlessly pulling out of the kiss.</p><p>"No," Papa growled, threading a hand into my hair. "Leave them on, I want to fuck you in these beautiful robes." I groaned as he tightened his grip on my hair and forced our lips back together. </p><p>My hands wandered down his back, coming to rest on his ass. "Why don't I fuck you, Alessandro?" I whispered. "After all, I am the Papa now."</p><p>Papa smiled at me. "You are correct, however, when we are alone I still expect you to obey me, Cardinal. Understood?" </p><p>I smiled back at him. "What if I don't want to anymore, Papa?" </p><p>Papa leaned down further, pinning me underneath him. His body was warm and it gave me tingling sensations as he pressed himself against me. "Do you need to be punished?" He rocked his hips into mine. </p><p>"Yes," I whined, breath hitching as I felt his hardness through his dress pants. Papa kissed me again as he continued to roll his hips. I moaned as heat flooded my senses. My cock twitched and started to throb in my pants. </p><p>Papa stopped what he was doing and sat back up. He looked down at me with dark lust-filled eyes and licked his lips. "We will continue this back at the hotel," he whispered. "As much as I want to fuck you now, it will be more fun if we wait." He sighed, reaching out and palming me through my pants. I moaned, lifting my hips from the couch. Papa rubbed me a few more times before climbing off the couch. </p><p>"I'd rather we don't wait, Alessandro," I said, sitting up and sighing as my hard cock strained against the front of my pants. </p><p>"Ah but we must, darling," Papa replied, he smiled at me. "I promise I will make this fun for you again." He held his hand out to me and I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply. "I have gathered your things," Papa whispered when we parted. "All we need to do is get our ride back to the hotel."</p><p>"Thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before picking up the small suitcase that Papa had packed for me.</p><p>Our driver was waiting for us outside the venue in a black midsize town car. Once I had settled into the backseat, Papa climbed in next to me and immediately swung his legs over my hips and settled into my lap, facing me. I put my arms around him. "Sit down, Alessandro," I said.</p><p>"I am sitting," he teased, running his hands through my hair before petting down my cheek. </p><p>I sighed. "I mean beside me, it's not safe for you to be sitting like this." </p><p>Papa pouted and kissed me but obeyed, climbing off of me and sitting cross-legged on the seat beside me. "Better?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes," I said. I turned to him and leaned over, putting my head on his shoulder. Papa sighed and brought a hand up to pet over my hair gently. "I am not rejecting you. I just want you to be safe." </p><p>“Very well,” Papa replied. “I will wait until we are back at the hotel.” I lifted my head and kissed him. </p><p>We stayed silent for the short ride, holding each other close and kissing lazily every now and again. Once our driver parked at the entrance, I tipped him generously as Papa grabbed my bag from the trunk. </p><p>Our room was on the first floor but it was at the back of the building so it took us a few minutes to get there. I unlocked the door and swung it open for Papa. </p><p>I went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water while I waited for him. I sipped it, watching Papa rummage through his suitcase. "What are you looking for, Alessandro?"</p><p>Papa looked up and smiled at me. "Our sex toy bag," he replied. His hand finally closed around it and he pulled it from his luggage. </p><p>"What did you have in mind?" I raised an eyebrow at him suggestively. </p><p>"These." Papa pulled out a set of anal beads. My heart fluttered as I felt heat flow through my body once more. I grinned and reached for them but he pulled his hand back. "I don't think so, Cardinal. I will be using them. Not you."</p><p>I whined. "I thought you were going to punish me, Papa?"</p><p>"Punish you by giving you exactly what you want?" Papa gently pushed me down onto the bed. He shook his head before capturing my lips in a kiss. My hands went to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as possible. Once it was open, I raked my nails down his chest. He groaned into my mouth and pushed up my robes, finding the buttons on my black jacket. </p><p>"You know how this works," I whispered, breaking the kiss and sucking in a deep breath. "And I'm not a Cardinal anymore. I'm Papa." </p><p>His hand fisted into my hair and he pulled hard. I whimpered as he also cupped my erection. "You are mine and I will call you by whichever name I choose to while we're in bed, understood?" </p><p>I whimpered again as he pulled my hair to the side, forcing me to turn my head and expose my neck to him. Papa latched his lips onto my throat and sucked. "You did not answer me, Cardinal," Papa said, voice firm, commanding and highly seductive. </p><p>"Yes, Alessandro," I whispered with a smile. I moved my hand to the back of his head and pressed down, holding him to me. He did exactly what I wanted him to do, sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I cried out and arched my body up into his, making full contact. Papa's arm slipped around my back and he held me up as he began to roll his hips into mine. </p><p>"Good," Papa replied, "very good." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist, I let my fingers trace down his back, coming to rest on his ass. I squeezed him and he moaned appreciatively, sliding down to take my nipple into his mouth. He took it between his teeth as he palmed at my cock through the blank pants. "Take your pants off, Andrea," he whispered, pulling away with a hard bite to the nipple he had in his mouth. I gasped as my cock began to throb once more. </p><p>Papa stood up and shrugged out of his jacket before working his pants open. I reached for my own belt with shaking hands. I kept my eyes on him as I pushed my pants down my legs, licking my lips and sighing when my cock sprung free. Papa stroked himself a few times before climbing back into the bed with me. "Can you reach the lube bottle, darling?" He gripped the base of my cock, giving it a squeeze before stroking me. </p><p>"I think so." It was behind me on the night table. I blindly fumbled around for it but managed to find the small bottle fairly quickly and handed it to Papa. </p><p>He sat back and let go of me. "Touch yourself, Andrea," Papa whispered. "Keep your cock nice and hard for me."</p><p>I nodded and wrapped my hand around my shaft, thumbing over the head and moaning quietly. Papa flicked open the lube bottle and poured some onto his fingers. His dark eyes met mine as he leaned over and pressed a single finger into his hole. "Alessandro…" I whimpered when he licked one of my nipples. </p><p>His other hand fisted into my blue robes and he tugged at them. "These feel so nice," he mumbled, kissing along my chest. "I shall need to start fucking you in them more often." </p><p>"Maybe you should wear yours as well," I whispered, smiling playfully at him and using my free hand to pet over his chest. I pinched his nipple sharply, making Papa moan. </p><p>"Next time," he muttered against my skin. His hot breath brought goosebumps creeping up my spine. I shivered. Papa sucked a bruise into my navel, making me moan as I felt the delicious ache. I arched my hips, seaking contact. </p><p>My Pope refused to give in to my desires as he sat back and reached for the anal beads. I watched as he lubed them up well and positioned the end over his hole. As he started to push them into himself I pulled him down, kissing him hard. I knew that he would get increased stimulation from the insertion being in this position, bent over me with his ass in the air.</p><p>I was correct when Papa moaned into my mouth as I sucked on his tongue. I pinched his nipple as he finished placing the beads. He shuddered and broke the kiss with a groan. "Turn over, Cardinal," he whispered. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him, but did as I was told. "Are you punishing me or fucking me?" </p><p>"With you in this position, I can do both at once," Papa said, winking and grinning at me as he pushed my robes up my back. I let out a surprised squeak when he parted my ass cheeks and licked my hole. The sensation was both arousing and slightly ticklish as his hot tongue teased my sensitive flesh. Papa sucked, licked and flicked his tongue before pushing it into me. I moaned, goosebumps creeping up my spine as my legs began to tremble and I moaned deeply. </p><p>"Papa…" I sighed. His hands squeezed my ass cheeks. "Fuck." I dropped my head as his fingers wrapped around my erection. He stroked me a few times before pulling back and shifting. I heard him slicking himself up and I bit my lip. I wanted to touch myself but I couldn't quite balance myself and stroke my cock at the same time. Instead I whined and wiggled my hips. Trying to get Papa to touch me again. </p><p>A gasp escaped my lips when my Pope brought his hand down hard on my left ass cheek. "Patience, Cardinal." He rubbed my cheek before spanking me again. I jumped as the sting made me whimper. </p><p>"Sorry, Papa," I whispered as my cock throbbed from the punishment. "But I need to be touched. Please...my cock craves it." </p><p>"Do you want my cock instead?" Papa teased as he reached around and pinched a nipple sharply. </p><p>"Yes," I whined, trembling with arousal as he pulled on my nipple. My cock was leaking heavily, my precum dripping down onto my Papal robes. </p><p>Papa's hands were back on my ass. He squeezed each of my cheeks before kissing them. He licked my left one and then bit down hard on the spot where my skin was still sensitive from the spanking. I cried out and Papa smiled against my skin. He sucked it into his mouth and I whimpered as tears filled my eyes. </p><p>"I will fuck you now," he said, pulling away and gripping my hips. "Do you want my fingers first?" </p><p>"No," I whispered. "Just give me your cock, Alessandro. I want it. I can take it." </p><p>"If you insist." I couldn't see it but I was also certain Papa was smiling. He pressed his tip to my entrance and slowly pushed himself into my hole. I sighed at the pain of being stretched letting out a whimper. </p><p>Papa reached around and gripped my cock. He stroked it while continuing to push himself into me slowly. He thumbed around the head, coating his hand in my prerelease. I relaxed as he rubbed the underside and instinctively pushed my ass back. "Andrea…" Papa sighed as he bottomed out. He held my hips still, giving me the few moments I needed for the burning pain to subside. </p><p>"I love how you feel stretched around my cock, my love," Papa whispered as he leaned down, pressing his chest to my back. He began to rock his hips. I moaned in response. At this angle, he was able to hit my prostate with every movement. </p><p>"Fuck, Alessandro," I groaned as he kissed along my shoulder. I shivered as he continued to jerk my cock, now in time with his thrusts. "I do love your cock." I dropped my head and moaned as he squeezed me. </p><p>I clenched around him and received a low moan in response. I smiled and Papa gave me a few rough thrusts. My desire was growing by the minute as my Pope fucked me hard. The burning pleasure was almost painful, I let out a whimper and he teased a nipple with his fingers. "Papa…" </p><p>"Andrea," he sighed and sucked a bruise into my shoulder. Papa repositioned himself, pulling away so that he could grab my hips hard. His nails dug into my hips so hard that they would leave marks. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll scream." I groaned as he began to slam his hips into me at a bruising pace. </p><p>"Papa…fuck, yes…" I hissed as he started to pant from the effort. </p><p>"Lucifer, your ass feels so good, Cardinal," Papa groaned. He slapped me on the side of my cheek and I cried out softly. He did it again, and again with each hard thrust of his hips. I whined as my skin began to burn along with the heat in my loins. My Pope's hand was back on my cock and I felt the pressure building to the point of no return. He thumbed over the head at the same moment as his other hand came down on my left ass cheek. With a loud cry, the pressure released and I came. "Alessandro!" I bit down on my own hand to keep from screaming. </p><p>Papa pulled my hand free. "Yes, sweet Copia," he growled. "Scream for me." I cried out again as he squeezed my cock through the waves of my orgasm. My cum filled his fist and I trembled uncontrollably as my nerve endings fired off electric shocks throughout my body. </p><p>He pulled his hand off my cock and licked it while he continued to fuck me. I was spent but I held myself up as he continued to fuck my ass. "Alessandro," I whispered as he leaned over and began to hit my prostate again. I was extremely sensitive. "Please." I had no idea what I was asking for. </p><p>I felt Papa wrap an arm around my neck and suddenly my air supply was cut off. I hadn't expected it but I knew this would help him reach his end. I tilted my head back to give him better access as he choked me. I gasped for breath and Papa groaned. I felt his cock twitch inside me and begin to pulse. He immediately let go of me and reached around to pull the anal beads out. "Andrea…" he moaned when I gave him a squeeze.</p><p>Papa's breath was coming out in fast pants as he collapsed onto the bed next to me. I turned over and kissed him quickly. "I hope you enjoyed that, darling," he whispered as he caught his breath.</p><p>"I enjoyed it very much," I replied with a smile. "But we need a shower." </p><p>Papa glanced at the jacuzzi tub in the corner of the room. "How about we make use of the bathtub?" </p><p>I smiled again and kissed him deeply. "I'll go start the water." I got up and went over to the tub.</p><p>Papa pushed himself up. "And I'll get the bottle of red wine I had brought up here earlier." </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him. "I had it brought to our room right before you finished the ritual so that it had time to chill in the fridge." He bent over and opened the mini fridge. He pulled it out and picked up two wine glasses. </p><p>We settled into the tub and popped open the bottle. "I love you, Papa," I whispered, kissing him sweetly. </p><p>He smiled at me. "And I love you too, Papa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter/s(?) of The Lingerie Experiment are coming at some point. I promise. With this fic out of the way, it gives me more opportunity to work on it when I'm not working on my Two for Tragedy universe fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>